totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 6
Godzina 17:02 rano, pokój Spaghetti. : Sara: Uwaga, konkurs na gópie pytania. : Maks: Nudzisz się? : Sara: Mamy zwycięzcę. : Titi: Wyjdziesz za mię? ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) : Sara: No ok, Maks drugie miejsce. ;-; : Maks: Jakim prawem? ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°) : Titi: Prawem dżungli ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : Damian: Can you feel the love tonight? : Sara: ;-; No dobra, Titi drugie, Maks trzecie. ;-; : Titi i Maks: Cholerna sprawiedliwość ( ͡; ͜ʖ ͡;) : Sara: A tak btw., czy ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, jak odegrać się na Gresiu? : Chłopaki: ;-; No i mamy zwycięzcę. Godzina 10 rano w nocy, pokój Spaghetti : Sara: Masz już jakiś pomysł by zemścić się na Gresiu? : Titi: Nope, jego ruszy chyba jedynie stado gejowskich murzynów w jego sypialni : Titi: Albo jeden, biały... If you know what I mean. ^ ^ ^ -------- : Stresiu: Witajcie idioci, jak wam miną... Nie chce mi się o to pytać -_- Zawsze jak o to pytam, to Max i Domi się do siebie mizdrzą, a Iga i Pepe, zwłaszcza Pepe, krzyczą LASKA! >:C i potem hejtujecie Broniego i reklamę. ; -; Czy nie nudzi was to? ;_; : Titi: To ty tu jesteś od zrzędzenia, nie my. Soł... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : Madzia: Nie będzie obiadu koteczki >:C : Pepe: ALLELU... znaczy...Oh noł... :c Dziś miała być papka? ;C : Iga: Jak ja nienawi... Kocham papkę... ;C : Domi: Papki szą szpoko, czo nje Maxiu? c: : Max: Tag kocha... : Gresiu: Udławcie się tą papką. : Damian: Zależy czy mówisz o tej papce, co ja myślę >;3 : Gresiu: Czas zaśpiewać ;_; /* Piosenka - Co ja robię tu? */ : Gresiu: Co ja robię tu : Agness i Madzia: U-u. : Marian Paździoch: Co ty tutaj robisz? : Gresiu: 13 ułomów, tu przede mną stoi. : Paździoch, Makta i Agness: Prawdopodobnie, będą w psychiatryku, U-u : Gresiu: Co ja robię tu : Marian Paździoch: Co ty tutaj robisz? : Gresiu: Kolejny kretyn, do mnie miny stroi. : Uczestnicy: Już każdy w psychiatryku siedział. :: Trzy razy przebadano dobrze mnie :: Wszyscy zgadzają się ze sobą :: Że to Gresiu nienormalnym jest /* Koniec - z gościnnym udziałem, Marian Paździoch! */ : Sara: Marian Paździoch? Srylsy? : Titi: Zatrudniłem gwiazdę, teraz każdy włączy telewizor. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : Maks: Wystarczyło załatwić Spongeboba ;-; : Gresiu: Bo wam załatwię zaraz kopa w zad. : Titi: Oh noł! : Agness i Madzia: That's too bad! : Gresiu: Broodway albo wariatkowo tu się robi... ;_; : Dark: To pierwsze. Drugie jest tu powszechne. : Sara: Niespodzianka! : Reklama: A to co miało niby być córko diabła? : Titi: Ale tak na serio, to co to miało być? : Sara: ;-; Nicz, lubię niespodzianki. xd -------- : Titi: Ey, Saro, zastanawiałaś się kiedyś jak duża jest inteligencja innych? : Sara: ;-; Gdyby konkurs na głupie pytania nadal trwał, miałbyś znowu pierwsze miejsce. : Titi: No ale Saruś, pomyślta. Co gdyby przeprowadzić test... : Sara: To wszyscy go obleją. ;-; : Titi: Zobaczym;-;! : Sara: Było mu jednak ograniczyć dragi od Domi. ;-; Za mocny towar. ;-; -------- Jak Titi postanowił, tak zrobił. Najpierw poszedł do Renaty, aby napić się herbaty. Kiedy już się napił, wyszedł od niej i się gapił. Nikt nie czaił o co chodzi, no bo tramwaj przecież chodził. Nagle rozciął krzyk powietrze, pewnie Makta śpiewa na wietrze. Jednak to Pepe się wkurwi... wkurzała, znowu przez Domi ją krew zalała. Iga też się denerwuje, z Pepe gadki o klopie nie kupuje. Biegnie Maksiu zrozpaczony, nie chce przecież stracić żony. Biegnie, wzdycha, jęczy sapie, nawet się w nos nie podrapie. Wtedy wchodzi Reklama, znów nazywa Sarę córką piekła pana. Maks na chwilę przystaje, głupawki dostaje. Kopać dziewczyny czy Reklamę?, nie ma pojęcia, o pomoc prosi mamę. Mama nie wie co powiedzieć, nie chce by jej synek poszedł siedzieć. Dzwoni matka przestraszona, niech przywiozą tu doktora. Nie jest przecież to normalne, a do tego w takim szambie. Nagle wchodzi Hans z gitarą, woła Lubię paniom!. Wszyscy patrzą jak na idiotę, a on sobie myśli "co ja plotę?". Marek myśli o wpychaniu, a Hania o śniadaniu. Gdyby tego było mało, coś się Makcie z głową stało. Siedzi, zrzędzi, dupę truje, niech się swoim jadłem zatruje. Titi nie wie co ma robić, więc na drutach szalik postanawia zrobić. Chuj mnie, że to się nie rymuje, ale przynajmniej końcówka mi pasuje. -------- Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:Odcinki